


Исход

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Alive - Saishuu Shinkateki Shounen | Alive: The Final Evolution
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Карл... Прости свою маму..."





	Исход

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [E K S O D O S](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489835) by siklomika. 



Маленький ребёнок сидел на крыльце старого дома. Перед ним стоял холст, приготовленный для нанесения красок. Мальчик взял в правую руку кисточку, а левой держал палитру с тёмными цветами. Он посмотрел на белый холст своими серыми глазами, и его пустой взгляд выражал отстранённость от окружающего мира. Взгляд ребёнка, Карла Адлера, помутнел, когда в доме послышались крики родителей. Карл стиснул зубы, пытаясь удержать слёзы, и макнул кисточку в красную краску.

Карл покрасил холст в красный цвет. Он хотел таким образом описать что-то и, посмотрев на результат, вытер слёзы. Затем мальчик макнул кисть в чёрный и заново покрыл им холст. Ребёнок бросил задумчивый взгляд на старую картину, взял её и понёс в дом, чтобы показать родителям.

— Папа… Мама… Это Карл нарисовал… Папа… — маленькая рука дрожала, указывая на красную фигуру в дальнем правом углу холста. — Мама… — рука передвинулась на левую сторону и указала на вторую фигуру: — а этот чёрный… Карл… — голос мальчика дрогнул, и он заплакал.

Карл решился взглянуть в лицо отца, но увидел лишь ярость. Хрупкий маленький ребёнок не на шутку испугался — он знал, что за этим последует. Отец дал пощёчину — достаточно сильную и громкую — по нежной щеке Карла.

— Какого чёрта?! Как ты думаешь, сколько стоят эти кисти, акварели и холст?! Ты думаешь, мы богатые?! Компания твоего отца обанкротилась!!! Не транжирь деньги!!! — отец ударил Карла.

Матери мальчика оставалось только наблюдать за этим и плакать из-за невозможности сделать что-либо. Пятилетний Карл в силу возраста не мог сопротивляться. Всё, на что он был способен — это терпеть происходящее. После того, как компания его отца обанкротилась, мальчик был вынужден претерпевать мучения в течение двух лет. Отец твердил, что никогда не получит новую работу, и срывался на Карле, мучая единственного ребёнка. Независимо от того, насколько был ранен и искалечен Карл, отец-садист всё равно издевался над ним.

На следующий день пытки закончились. Мать лечила ушибы и отёки Карла, оставленные по всему телу. Женщина пыталась лечить все раны, которые получал её сын, поэтому тело мальчика, несмотря на все синяки и повреждения, постепенно восстанавливалось. Тем не менее, была и неизлечимая рана, которая останется с Карлом на всю жизнь — рана в его сердце. Каждое оскорбление, ругательство и рукоприкладство оставит неизгладимый отпечаток в сердце невинного мальчика. Карл был единственным ребёнком в семье, он не имел друзей и не мог отходить далеко от дома. Он просто маленький пятилетний мальчик с красивыми глазами, в одиночку переживающий все мучения. Один. Ненавидимый отцом.

Для Карла только мать была отдушиной. Только мать любила его. Только мать всегда улыбалась и говорила «спасибо» Карлу, когда тот показывал ей свои картины. Только мать могла заставить его улыбнуться. Карл просто любил свою маму.

— Мама… Папа ненавидит Карла, да? — спросил мальчик, обняв рыдающую мать.

Женщина грустно улыбнулась, а затем ответила на вопрос любимого ребёнка:

— Нет… Папа просто… слишком устал, — её голос задрожал.

***

На следующий день, достаточно ясный и тёплый, Карл играл на крыльце дома. В жилище было тихо и спокойно из-за отсутствия отца-садиста. Мать наводила чистоту в сарае. Когда Карл оказался рядом с матерью на заднем дворе, он увидел, что женщина была измождена, и решил ей помочь. Мать, увидев сына, улыбнулась через силу и вернулась к делам, но от одной только милой улыбки у мальчика потеплело на сердце. Неожиданно Карл почувствовал, что это последние мгновения, которые он проводит с матерью.

Вдруг кто-то схватил мальчика сзади. Грубые руки крепко сжали тело сероглазого ребёнка. Карл пытался бороться, но безуспешно. В это время мать возилась в сарае, даже не предполагая, что случилось с сыном. Карл повернулся и увидел угрожающую фигуру отца, который держал в свободной руке кухонный нож, направленный на мальчика. Карл знал это. Он понимал, что за этим последует.

Инстинкт самосохранения заставил мальчика кричать. Он звал свою мать на помощь. Крик, сорвавшийся с детских уст, быстро достиг ушей женщины, и она поспешила к источнику звука. Мать вынудила супруга отпустить сына, но тот, несмотря ни на что, стремился атаковать беспомощного мальчика, с ужасом смотрящего на родителей, борющихся между собой. Женщина, опасаясь за жизнь ребёнка, перехватила нож, направив его на живот супруга, сошедшего с ума. В конце концов, мужчина замертво рухнул перед сыном, бросившим равнодушный взгляд на отца. Затем Карл перевёл взгляд на единственного человека, которого он любил и о котором заботился. Мать ещё держала в руках окровавленный нож. Она медленно поднесла его к своей шее. Из глаз женщины текли слёзы. Она попыталась улыбнуться, посмотрела на сына и сказала:

— Карл… прости свою маму… — женщина, подарившая Карлу жизнь, сейчас держала нож у горла. В следующий миг мальчик увидел бездыханное тело, рухнувшее рядом с мёртвым отцом. Тело матери. Теперь кровь текла из обоих тел, впитываясь в землю. Похоже, они с удовольствием принесли себя в жертву, оставив ребёнка одного в этом бренном мире.

Там больше не будет улыбок, греющих сердце. Там больше не будет привязанности Карла. Там больше не будет нежных прикосновений и лечения ран. Там не у кого искать защиты. Там больше не будет человека, который всегда был на стороне Карла.

В это время Карл не почувствовал сожаления. Не почувствовал счастья, удовлетворения, разочарования. Красивые серые глаза потеряли свой блеск. Взгляд стал пустым. Карл умер. Его душа последовала за душой самого любимого и дорогого сердцу человека.


End file.
